Mr Jung vs Mr Kim
by NickYJs
Summary: Repost...Jung Family vs Kim Family...Dua gangster paling berpengaruh di Korea akan saling unjuk kekuatan. Namun, bagaimana kalau anak-anak mereka saling jatuh cinta? Apakah akan berakhir seperti drama Romeo dan Juliet atau kedua keluarga itu saling menyetujui? I'm newbie here...please if u wanna bash, PM me don't try to erase my ff. Thx


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Mr. Jung vs Mr. Kim**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Typos, etc**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Don't Bash the couples**

**They're not mine, this plot is mine**

**Summary : Dua keluarga yang saling bermusuhan sejak lama yaitu keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim. Namun, bagaimana jadinya bila putra-putra**

**kesayangan mereka saling jatuh cinta? Akankah kedua keluarga itu merestui hubungan anak-anak mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Jung dan Kim sudah saling bermusuhan sejak puluhan tahun. Dari sang kakek buyut hingga saat ini ketika ayah-ayah mereka memimpin kedua keluarga besar itu. Keluarga Jung dan Kim adalah gangster penguasa Seoul.

Mungkin hal ini terdengar cukup aneh, namun bagi warga Seoul perseteruan keluarga ini merupakan hal biasa. Bahkan Presiden Korea Selatan pun enggan mencari masalah dengan mereka. Dulu kedua keluarga itu saling bersahabat, namun entah kenapa sekarang mereka menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

Mereka saling berperang satu sama lain dan menimbulkan ketegangan di seluruh wilayah Korea Selatan. Pemerintah pun berusaha meredam ketegangan antar dua kelompok ini, setelah dilakukan negosiasi pada akhirnya kedua kelompok ini melakukan gencatan senjata dan membagi wilayah kekuasaan mereka menjadi bagian timur dan barat.

Timur adalah wilayah keluarga Jung dan barat adalah wilayah keluarga Kim. Mereka masih berseteru walaupun dengan status "Perang Dingin" namun, tak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan perang terbuka walaupun bukan dalam skala yang besar.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung memiliki 3 orang putra yang tampan, berwibawa, gagah, dan digilai banyak wanita. Namun, jangan menilai mereka dari penampilan, mereka itu biangnya keributan dan memiliki sifat buruk yang errr boleh dibilang memalukan.

Mungkin bagi yang penasaran bagaimana mereka, bisa disimak apapun yang tertulis disini.

.

.

Putra pertama :

Nama : Jung Yunho

Usia : 25 tahun

Gol. Darah : A

Tanggal Lahir : 6 Februari

Keahlian : Sniper, taekwondo, leadership

Sifat Buruk : suka berjudi namun selalu kalah, emosional.

Hal yang paling dibenci : wanita, keluarga Kim terutama Kim Jaejoong, pembohong, dan pengkhianat.

.

.

Putra kedua :

Nama : Jung Siwon

Usia : 21 tahun

Gol. Darah : B

Tanggal Lahir : 10 Februari

Keahlian : Sniper, taekwondo, spying

Sifat Buruk : suka minum-minuman keras tapi pasti selalu mabuk, cuek.

Hal yang paling dibenci : wanita, pembohong, dan pengkhianat.

.

.

Putra ketiga :

Nama : Jung Changmin

Usia : 15 tahun

Gol. Darah : B

Tanggal Lahir : 18 Februari

Keahlian : Sniper, hacker

Sifat Buruk : pecandu makanan, paling normal diantara keduanya, hidupnya hanya untuk makanan, makanan dan makanan.

Hal yang paling dibenci : orang yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

Sepupu Park :

Nama : Park Yoochun

Usia : 23 tahun

Gol. Darah : O

Tanggal Lahir : 6 Juni

Keahlian : Sniper, spy, weapons maker

Sifat Buruk : pecandu wanita dan pria (maksudnya sangat suka wanita ataupun pria), suka tebar pesona lewat senyum maupun pesona jidatnya (selalu berhasil memikat lawan jenis maupun sesamanya).

Hal yang paling dibenci : pembohong.

**.**

**.**

Sepupu Park adalah saudara dekat sekaligus sahabat ketiga putra mahkota keluarga Jung. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan bagi ketiga orang itu, namun secara tabiat Yoochun juga sama seperti Yunho dan Siwon, sehingga kedekatan mereka lebih mirip seperti saudara sedarah.

Tapi, faktanya mereka jelas-jelas hanya saudara sepupu. Satu hal lagi, Siwon, Yunho dan Changmin lahir dari ibu yang berlainan namun berasal dari satu ayah. Jadi, jangan heran jika mereka memiliki perspektif berbeda tentang seorang wanita.

**.**

**.**

Jika sudah mengenal keluarga Jung, maka sekarang saatnya mengenal putra-putra keluarga Kim. Berbeda jauh dengan putra keluarga Jung, putra keluarga Kim terkesan lembut dan feminim.

Namun, dibalik sifat lembut mereka, pria-pria tampan ini terkenal akan sikap dingin dan kejamnya saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Mereka seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun, ada baiknya sebelum melihat aksi namja tampan nan lembut ini, dilihat dulu bagaimana karakter mereka secara fisik.

.

.

Putra pertama :

Nama : Kim Jaejoong

Usia : 24 tahun

Gol. Darah : O

Tanggal Lahir : 26 Januari

Keahlian : Sniper, spy, camouflage, weapons maker

Sifat Buruk : seorang player dan tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia, kasar.

Hal yang paling dibenci : Seluruh keluarga Jung terutama Jung Yunho dan Jung Siwon, pembohong, dan pengkhianat.

.

.

Putra kedua :

Nama : Kim Junsu

Usia : 22 tahun

Gol. Darah : B

Tanggal Lahir : 15 Desember

Keahlian : Sniper, spy, camouflage

Sifat Buruk : mudah ditipu dan terlalu melankolis.

Hal yang paling dibenci : penipu, pembohong, dan pengkhianat.

.

.

Putra ketiga :

Nama : Kim Kibum

Usia : 20 tahun

Gol. Darah : A

Tanggal Lahir : 26 Januari

Keahlian : Spy, camouflage, hacker

Sifat Buruk : cuek, dingin, kasar.

Hal yang paling dibenci : Park Yoochun, pembohong, dan pengkhianat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sama seperti ketiga putra keluarga Jung, ketiga putra keluarga Kim ini lahir dari rahim berbeda namun memiliki satu orang ayah. Karakter mereka terlihat manis di luar namun menakutkan di dalam terutama hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang keluarga Jung.

Karakter yang saling bertolak belakang pada akhirnya membawa mereka pada sebuah takdir untuk menyatukan seluruh keluarga mereka sebelum perselisihan ini dimulai.

Namun, rasa ego dari masing-masing keluarga menjadi halangan bagi hubungan mereka. Bagaimanakah mereka menjalani dan pada akhirnya mampu meyakinkan keluarga mereka? Dan bagaimana pada awalnya mereka jatuh cinta? Just look and enjoy this fiction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END / TBC ?**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? Thx**

**Repost karena ada yang meng-RA ff saya...maaf saya newbie disini...tolong jgn bersikap seperti  
**


End file.
